High School Life
by SVTcarat02
Summary: Join Blossom, Buttercup, Robin and bubbles as they start their new journey as seniors in high school. Watch them face drama, boys, psycho girls, and new friends.
1. Chapter 1

**DES** **CRIPTION:HI I'M THE AUTHOR OF THIS STORY. THIS IS MY FIRST STORY SO PLZ NO FLAMES OR BAD REVIEWS. ANYWAYS I DON'T OWN THE POWERPUFF GIRLS OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. HOPE YOU ENJOY! 3 :)**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 1:INTRODUCTION**

* * *

INTRODUCTION OF CHARACTERS

 **BLOSSOM- BLOOD RED HAIR WITH BUBBLEGUM PINK EYES. NOT VERY TALL BUT AVERAGE HEIGHT FOR 16. ANYWAYS SHE HAS GREAT CURVES AND A 36B CUP WITH FULL PINK LIPS. SHE IS THE SMART ONE IN THE GROUP AND SINCE SHE'S THE OLDEST SHE ACTS MOTHERLY AND PROTECTIVE OVER HER SISTERS. SHE ENJOYS READING ACTING AND JUST BEING A GREAT SISTER.**

 **BUTTERCUP-RAVEN BLACK HAIR WITH LIME GREEN EYES. NOT VERY TALL BUT AVERAGE HEIGHT FOR 16. ANYWAYS SHE HAS GREAT CURVES AND A 36B CUP WITH FULL PINK LIPS. SHE IS THE TOUGH ONE IN THE GROUP AND SINCE SHE'S THE SECOND OLDEST SHE ACTS PROTECTIVE AND LOVINGLY OVER HER SISTERS. SHE ENJOYS PLAYING SPORTS DANCING AND JUST BEING A GREAT SISTER.**

 **ROBIN-CHOCOLATE BROWN HAIR WITH VIOLET PURPLE EYES. NOT VERY TALL BUT AVERAGE HEIGHT FOR 16. ANYWAYS SHE HAS GREAT CURVES AND A 36B CUP WITH FULL PINK LIPS. SHE IS THE ADVENTUROUS ONE IN THE GROUP AND SINCE SHE'S THE SECOND TO LAST SHE ACTS KINDA MOTHERLY AND TOUGH OVER HER SISTERS. SHE ENJOYS TECHNOLOGY SINGING AND JUST BEING A GREAT SISTER.**

 **BUBBLES-GOLDEN BLONDE HAIR WITH SKY BLUE EYES. NOT VERY TALL BUT AVERAGE HEIGHT FOR 16. ANYWAYS SHE HAS GREAT CURVES AND A 36B CUP WITH FULL PINK LIPS. SHE IS THE SWEET ONE IN THE GROUP AND SINCE SHE'S THE YOUNGEST SHE ACTS LOVINGLY AND PROTECTIVE OVER HER SISTERS. SHE ENJOYS PAINTING DESIGNING AND JUST BEING A GREAT SISTER.**

 **ROSETTE-GOLDEN BLONDE HAIR WITH LIME GREEN EYES. NOT VERY TALL BUT AVERAGE HEIGHT FOR 41. ANYWAYS SHE HAS GREAT CURVES AND A 38B CUP WITH FULL PINK LIPS. SHE IS A LOVING MOTHER AND VERY SWEET AND ADVENTUROUS YET TOUGH AND PROTECTIVE TOWARDS HER DAUGHTERS. SHE ENJOYS COOKING SINGING DANCING AND JUST BEING A GREAT MOTHER.**

 **JOHN-RAVEN BLACK HAIR WITH SKY BLUE EYES. NOT VERY TALL BUT AVERAGE HEIGHT FOR 42. ANYWAYS HE HAS A WELL BUILT BODY AND A FOUR PACK WITH THIN PINK LIPS. HE IS A PROTECTIVE FATHER AND IS ALSO VERY SWEET AND LOVING. HE ENJOYS READING ACTING PLAYING SPORTS AND JUST BEING A GREAT FATHER.**

* * *

 **BRICK-BLOD RED HAIR WITH BLOOD RED EYES. NOT VERY TALL BUT AVERAGE HEIGHT FOR 17. ANYWAYS HE HAS A WELL BUILT BODY AND A SIX PACK WITH THIN PINK LIPS. HE IS THE SMART ONE IN THE GROUP AND SINCE HE'S THE OLDEST HE ACTS PROTECTIVE AND MINDFUL OVER HIS BROTHERS. HE ENJOYS READING ACTING AND JUST BEING A GREAT BROTHER.**

 **BUTCH-RAVEN BLACK HAIR WITH FORREST GREEN EYES. NOT VERY TALL BUT AVERAGE HEIGHT FOR 17. ANYWAYS HE HAS A WELL BUILT BODY AND A SIX PACK WITH THIN PINK LIPS. HE IS THE TOUGH ONE IN THE GROUP AND SINCE HE'S THE SECOND OLDEST HE ACTS PROTECTIVE AND SWEET OVER HIS BROTHERS. HE ENJOYS PLAYING SPORTS DANCING AND JUST BEING A GREAT BROTHER.**

 **MITCH-CHOCOLATE BROWN HAIR WITH DARK VIOLET EYES. NOT VERY TALL BUT AVERAGE HEIGHT FOR 17. ANYWAYS HE HAS A WELL BUILT BODY AND A SIX PACK WITH THIN PINK LIPS. HE IS THE ADVENTUROUS ONE IN THE GROUP AND SINCE HE'S THE SECOND TO LAST HE ACTS LOVINGLY AND PLAYFUL OVER HIS BROTHERS. HE ENJOYS TECHNOLOGY SINGING AND JUST BEING A GREAT BROTHER.**

 **BOOMER-GOLDEN BLONDE HAIR WITH SKY BLUE EYES. NOT VERY TALL BUT AVERAGE HEIGHT FOR 17. ANYWAYS HE HAS A WELL BUILT BODY AND A SIX PACK WITH THIN PINK LIPS. HE IS THE SWEET ONE IN THE GROUP AND SINCE HE'S THE YOUNGEST HE ACTS NAIVE AND LOVINGLY TOWARDS HIS BROTHERS. HE ENJOYS PAINTING DESIGNING AND JUST BEING A GREAT BROTHER.**


	2. Chapter 2

**DESCRIPTION: AGAIN I DO NOT OWN PPG OR ANY CHARACTERS. HOPE YOU ENJOY MY FIRST REAL CHAPTER.**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 2: A NEW START**

 _It was a nice sunny day in Miami Florida, as usual in the morning. This day was special, because it was the first day of school for everyone starting a new year. It was especially a great day for the Utonium household. Our favorite girls were gonna be seniors this year!_

* * *

 **BLOSSOM'S P.O.V**

I had just woken up and pulled the covers back over my head. even though I had to I didn't want to get up this early in the morning. Looking over at my alarm clock I saw that it was 6:15a.m. Since I was the oldest I had to get up and wake up my sisters (well Buttercup and Robin at least.) As soon as I got up I took a quick shower and got my clothes together. I picked out a pink sweater dress with white leggings and my red flats and a red hair clip to keep most of my hair tamed when hanging down, to my knees. When I got done I smelled breakfast. I knew what I had to do.

''Buttercup get your lazy ass up, you too Robin!

''UGGH'', I heard both of them yell after I banged on their doors.

When I came into the kitchen I saw Bubbles fixing our breakfast, (chocolate chip pancakes with eggs, bacon, and orange juice.)our favorite. She was wearing a baby blue sundress with her wedges and a jean jacket. She also had her hair in two pigtails that reached her waist. ''Hi Bubbles.'' ''Good Morning Blossom.''

'' So where are BC and Rob?'' she asked as we sat down at the table.

''They should be coming down at any minute.'' As soon as I said that, they both came stomping down the stairs.

''You were talking about me.'' Buttercup asked in a matter of fact tone as she came down the stairs wearing a green jean jacket with a black t-shirt underneath, black skinny jeans and green converse. She had her hair hanging down to her belly-button. ( **AN:** **THEIR HAIR IS LONGER IN THIS STORY** )

''Me too'' Robin said happily as she came down the stairs in a purple long sleeved shirt, black shorts and purple uggs. She had her hair in a ponytail that stopped at her elbows.(if you haven't guessed she's adopted)

* * *

When we all got done eating we set off for school. Mom and Dad were already at work so, we just locked up the house. Our mom was a professional artist while our dad designed some of the apple technology.

''But I don't wanna go to school today Bloss!'' said BC as she dragged her feet to the garage.

''Oh come on it won't be so bad, maybe we'll make new friends on the first day of our NEW high school.'' I emphasized the word new.

''Fine, but if someone pisses me off I am going full on BC crazy!''

''Me too, if a bitch gets on my bad side they'll see crazy Rob!''

''Whatever guys''

''Let's have some fun!'' Bubbles shouted as she grabbed all of us and led us to to our cars. I had a pink mustang BC had a green mustang. Rob had a purple camrey and Bubbles had a blue camrey. We all set off on our way to school.

We were gonna have a great year.

* * *

 **BUBBLE'S P.O.V**

After we parked our cars in the parking lot we all got out and started walking. I only had one word for this school, beautiful.

It was huge like a 500 story mansion (not realistic but, hey that's what it was like.) Anyways it was made out of brown and white bricks with a garden surrounding it. The garden had all kinds of flowers in it, I wonder if it had Blossom's and Buttercup's. That's enough description for now.

Their were like a thousand students hanging out outside, I'm guessing until classes started. Blossom dragged us all in the school to find the principles office. BC and Rob cursed under their breath, because they weren't done admiring the view. I let out a little giggle at the way Blossom was glaring at them.

''So girls what do ya think?'' Blossom asked admiring the inside of the school after we walked in. Their were porcelain walls with smooth tiles on the floor. It also had a gingery homey smell that reminded me of our grandomther's house.

''It's beautiful Bloss, I can't wait until we get our schedules.'' I said as I felt the walls.

'' Yeah this place looks so classy, but at the same time cool.'' Buttercup did cartwheels in the smooth halls. Anybody else would've fallen, but she's just that athletic.

''Woo Hoo, this place is tight yo maybe we could ask mom and dad to sponsor it!'' Robin shouted so loud that the clouds could hear her, hehehe, I'm so silly. Anyways after we explored we finally found the principles office. It was huge and had big plaque over it that said .

''Well what are we waiting for?'' BC yelled impatiently.

''Let's go then'', Blossom said quietly as she slowly opened the door, after rolling her eyes at BC.

After opening the door we were met by a man sitting at a desk with a happy look on his face. ''Well hello there you must be the new students.'' he said.

''Hi can we have our schedules?'' I asked politely as I was really excited to get out and explore our new school.

''Sure here you go'' he handed us our schedules. We had all of our classes together except for the extra credit ones we chose. I had art, Bloss had drama, BC had dance and Rob had technology.

When we got out of the principles office we went to find the cafeteria for orientation. The pamphlet we got said that it was mandatory.

''Woah'' was all we could say in unision as we stepped inside the cafeteria.

''Let's find a seat.'' Blossom said to us as we made our way to a table close to the middle of the huge cafeteria. It was just as beautiful as the rest of the school.

''Welcome students old and new to a new year at Townsville/Miami Performing Arts School. We hope to make this year our greatest one yet! So enjoy yourselves and mingle. Classes start at 8:00 sharp, the lady with red coat got done saying and walked off the stage.

''So what now?'' I asked awkwardly.

''You heard the lady we mingle.'' BC said as she got up and made her way into the crowd.

I'm guessing Bloss and Rob had the same idea, because they got up as well. I swear their gonna be the death of me one day. I followed them anyways, because I love them.

We were walking until I bumped into something or someone. ''Oh, I'm so sorry about that.''

''Whatever Bitch.'' the girl that I bumped into said, she kinda looked like me but sluttier. Ha that's right I said it.

'' Excuse me but I just said sorry and there's no need to get grouchy. Is it that time of month again?'' My sisters were shocked at my words but this girl needed to have it, I mean I just met her and she's already mean to me.

'' **YOU UGLY LITTLE PIG!''** she yelled in my face after I told her off.

'' **WHO ARE YOU CALLING A PIG YOU SLUT!?''** I was gonna retaliate until BC stepped in. My sisters are always standing up for me then Rob stepped in too.

'' **DON'T EVER TALK TO OUR SISTER THAT WAY OR ELSE WE'LL HANDLE YOU OURSELVES!** '' Robin yelled right in her face ready to knock her out. BC's probably would've hurt more though.

''Guys please.'' I pleaded for them to stop before we all got into a fight on our first day. During the commotion we formed a crowd a circle to be exact and we were in the middle. So were three other girls that looked like Bloss and BC but the last of the three had red puffy hair and pale green eyes.(so unnatural)

''Let's just go girls.'' Blossom said to us and tried to go but someone stopped us. It was the slutty girl.

''Where do you think you're going? the brat asked us as if she had the right.

''None of your business.'' Blossom told her and she looked mad no one liked it when Blossom got mad she was about to blow.

''Oh looky here red's getting mad, ha do you think we care?'' the girl in red asked.

''No and quite frankly I don't give a crap'' Blossom had her fists balled up and was about to swing until I stopped her.

''Let's just go'' I pleaded into her eyes, she saw how much I was upset and put her hand down.

''Okay Bubs, let's go girls, class is about to start anyway. We pushed our way through the crowd, mostly BC and Rob did the pushing.

When we made our way out of the cafeteria we made our way to class. ''So much for mingling.'' said BC with her fists still balled up.

''Yeah'' Rob muttered. ''Let's just find our class'' Blossom said sounding ticked off.

''Fine'' we all said as we made our way to class.

When we turned the hall we all thought we had bumped into a wall, but as we looked up we saw something else.

* * *

 **SO THAT WAS ALL FOR THIS CHAPTER OOH DRAMA, HAHA HOPED YOU LIKED IT. I WON'T BE POSTING AGAIN UNTIL SATURDAY I PROMISE!**

 **LOVE YA...**


	3. Chapter 3

**DESCRIPTION: WELL HERE'S ANOTHER CHAPTER. NOW WE'RE GONNA START WHERE WE LEFT OFF FROM LAST CHAPETR. I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS OR ANYTHING. HOPE YOU ENJOY AND YOU WILL GET TO SEE BC'S AND ROB'S P.O.V'S IN THIS CHAP IT'LL ALSO BE LONGER. YAY**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 3: MEETING NEW PEOPLE**

* * *

 **BUTTERCUP'S P.O.V**

After our little fiasco in the cafeteria we made our way out of the cafeteria and away from those SLUTS! I was so mad when they talked to Bubs like that. Anyways hope we don't see them anytime soon. Now we're on our way to our first period. Well finding it at least.

''Bloss are we lost?'' Rob said sounding exasperated. We were walking in circles for the last hour (well five minutes, but still!)

''Yeah I really wanna go to class now Bloss. Bubs was really sad right now but... annoying. Hey it's true.

''WELL DO YOU THINK I KNOW MY WAY AROUND THIS STUPID SCHOOL?! Blossom yelled at us like she had lost her mind.

'' Hey don't yell at us, what's wrong with you, are ya crazy?!'' I yelled back

She then started to calm down and smile at each of us mischievously. We knew exactly what she was thinking.

''Hey Bloss are you okay? Robin said carefully backing away from miss looney pants.

''I'm just...

''Bloss say something!''

''FINE!'' Bloss yelled out of no where and tackled all of us to the ground and started her tickle frenzy.

''AHH STOP HAHAHA PLEASE BLOSSOM!'' Robin was laughing histerically and shouting for Bloss to stop desparatelly.

So was Bubbles. ''NO Blossom we're sorry!

''Yeah stop it crazy we are SORRY!

''What was that again?'' As if she didn't hear us.

''We are sorry okay now get off of us. She finally did and started running away from us.

''Ahh can't catch me! We started chasing after her and after we turned the corner we bumped into a wall.

Or so I thought...

While we were on the ground we looked up and saw four boys.

The first one was tall and has blood red hair and blood red eyes he had his hair in a ponytail and a red cap on his head backwards. He was wearing a red vest with a black t-shirt under it and some black baggy shorts he had some black and red jordans on. The second one was tall and had forrest green eyes and raven black hair. It was naturally spiked upwards and he had a green shirt on with a black jacket on and chains hanging from his black baggy jeans he had on some black and green jordans. The third was tall and had chocolate brown hair and dark violet eyes his hair was spiked up like the other guy but not that much. He had on a purple shirt on with the words BAD BOY written in bold on it with some khaki pants and purple and white jordans on. The fourth and last one had golden blonde hair with sky blue eyes and has his hair swept to the side on each side. He had on a blue button up shirt with khaki shorts on and blue and white jordans on.

They were hot! (wait what am I saying?!)

''So are you just gonna lay there or?... The one in red asked.

''Oh we are so sorry about that.'' Blossom said as if everyone was thinking it.

After we got up an awkward silence filled the air.

''Is anybody gonna talk cuz this is just weird? I decided to break the silence.

''Oh right um sorry, I'm Brick, and these ere my brothers Butch, Mitch and Boomer. He introduced them as he pointed to all of them.

''I'm Blossom, and these are my sisters Buttercup, Robin and Bubbles. She basically did the same thing he did.

''Well since the introductions are over with can we go now?'' I was getting bored already. I also looked out the corner of my eye and saw Butch smirking at me, I couldn't help but blush. What the accutual fuck was happening to me?

''Buttercup could you please stop being rude?! Blossom was putting on a fake smile for our guests.

'' No miss looney pants.'' I stuck my tongue out and started to run. She eventually caught me and we rolled around on the ground.

''Woo Hoo get em' get em' hahahaha'' Robin was laughing again. Crazy girl.

''Guys come on! Bubs was yelling desperately but soon started to bust out laughing.

The boys were just looking at us like we were crazy but soon started to smile at us and shake their heads at us.

''What are you laughing at? I asked after Bloss and I were done goofing around.

''Oh nothing just watching crazy people.'' Mitch said while he was looking at Rob the WHOLE time. Weird...right?

''Hey were not that crazy ''BAD BOY'' Rob was trying to tease him.

''You sure about that...he walked over to her and whispered something in her ear she blushed and didn't even back away. That wasn't like her at all.

''Um guys it's 7:45 now.'' Bubbles sounded worried. I was too for some reason.

''Oh shit we gotta go! Boomer yelled out of nowhere.

''Oh he's right we've only have fifteen more minutes until first period starts. Bloss was worried.

''Oh calm down Bloss we'll get there in time, were not gonna be late on our first day.

''I knew you were new around here.'' Brick just happened to say.

''No shit Sherlock.'' He looked at me like I was crazy.

''HaHa you okay brickie?'' Butch pinched Brick's cheek like he was a little baby. It was kinda funny.

''Yeah do you need your bottle?'' I decided to step in. Butch smirked at me and said out of nowhere...

''Hi.'' As soon as he said that I felt the blood rush to my cheeks and my knees get weak. What the HECK!

''Hey'' ... What?

''GUYS we need to get to class now! Boomer and Bubbles said in unision. They then looked at each other and then looked away and started blushing. What's up with that today?

'' Let's go then.'' Brick said and then we all started walking. Turns out that we all had the same classes, even extra credit. Whoopie (sarcasam)

'' Well here we are.''

''Who's gonna open it? Bubs was sounding scared. Why? IDK

''I'll do it.'' Butch just opened it like it was nothing.

When we went in the room all I could think was Damn. The place was huge like a college classroom. 'They really go all out don't they.'

''Wow'' my sisters and I all said in unision.

''I know right.'' Butch said as they led us to some seats in one of the back rows. We were in the front while the guys were in the back.

''Good Morning students welcome to Geometry how are you I'm Ms. Keene. A lady with short black hair pale blue eyes in a yellow pants suit walked in.

''Hi Ms. Keene.'' The whole class said and then went back to their work or what ever they were doing.

''I see that we have some new students today.'' She pointed us and called us up to introduce ourselves. On our way up we got stares from everyone. Mostly boys, perverts and girls, hating that those were their boyfriends staring at us. Anyways we also saw those. wait a minute ... SLUTS from the cafeteria.

I shook it off and continued to the front.

''Hi I'm Blossom and I'm the oldest and I enjoy learning and drama.''

''Sup' I'm Buttercup and I'm the second oldest I enjoy sports and dance.''

''Hey I'm Robin and I'm the second to last and I enjoy singing and technology.''

''Hello I'm Bubbles and I'm the youngest and I enjoy designing and art.''

''Thank you girls for that introduction.'' Ms. Keene said and told us to sit back down.

''Your welcome.'' Bubs sounded happier at least for now.

''*cough* loser.'' The slut that looked like me tried to play it off.

''What did you say? Uh Oh Blossom was pissed again.

''Oh me nothing at all. I had had enough of it today.

'' **JUST SHUT UP OKAY I'M SICK AND TIRED OF YOU PICKING ON OUR SISTER WHEN SHE DIDIN'T DO A DAMN THING TO YOU BUT IF YOU WANT I CAN BEAT YOUR UGLY ASS RIGHT NOW!** What I said that I had enough.

Everybody looked at me except for my sisters.

'' **WHAT YOU ACT LIKE YOU'VE NEVER SEEN SOME ONE TOTALLY PISSED BEFORE!''** Robin was pissed too.

''Girls please stop and go to the principles office now all four of you.'' Ms. Keene tried to ask us as nicely as she could but we could see the anger in her eyes.

''And Brute Berserk Brat and Princess stop it and get back to your work. So we finally got their names huh.

''Whatever.'' Princess said and blew a kiss to Mitch and got back to her work. Robin looked mad as fuck and I bet she didn't even know why.

He didn't even acknowledge her so ha in yo face NOT princess.

Anyways after we left out we made our way to the principle's office.

* * *

 **ROBIN'S P.O.V**

''UGGH!'' those stupid little brats how come we get sent to the principle's office and they don't?'' I was pissed I mean who wouldn't be?

''I know how you feel Rob but don't worry we'll get them back.'' BC said with a smirk on her face. Then we high fived much to Blossom's despair.

''Oh no you're not we have already gotten in trouble enough on the first day and we're missing our first period.

''Guys can't we just stop and think about 8. Bubs was looking kinda how should I say this evil.

''What do you mean Bubs?

''I mean eight years old, then she winked.

''OHHHHH that 8 *wink* We all said in unision. We were gonna get them good and we already had a plan.

''Well we are gonna need some help though to pull this off.'' Bloss said taking a liking to the idea.

''Hey we've go boys remember.'' BC smirked wider than ever before.

''Let's go ladies.'' Bloss said and led us to the principle's office after that we were gonna get those sluts so bad that they'd wish they'd never met us. I don't mean to sound evil and all.

As we were walking we were thinking about what would come next.

* * *

 **WELL I MADE IT LONGER THIS TIME AND MORE DRAMA AND JUST SOME GOOFY MOMENTS WERE ADED. SORRY THAT ROBIN'S P.O.V WAS SO SHORT BUT IT'LL BE LONGER NEXT CHAPTER I PROMISE.**

 **WHAT ARE THE GIRLS PLANNING? WE'LL FIND OUT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER SEE YA!**


	4. Chapter 4

**DESCRIPTION: AGAIN I DO NOT OWN THE POWERPUFF GIRLS OR ANY CHARACTERS. HOPE YOU ENJOY MY LATEST CHAPTER. THIS CHAPTER WILL ALSO BE LONGER THAN THE OTHERS. ENJOY!**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 4: ARE YOU EMBARRASED?**

* * *

 **ROBIN'S P.O.V**

It's been 2 hours since we got out of the principles office and now we're in our 5th period (history, the period before extra credit classes.)

While the teacher Mr. Denmark was teaching up at the board, I was still thinking about our plan to get those horrible girls back for messing with us.

''So Robin are you interested in anything he's saying right now or are or you more interested in daydreaming?'' Mitch asked me in a curious tone that pulled me right out of my trance and caused me to advert my eyes to his face.

His well defined, soft sweet, really sexy face (wait what am I saying right now?, even though it's true.)

''Uhh well I'm really... not interested'' I really wasn't and was expecting him to say something like pay attention or too bad but instead he said something totally different...

''Me neither I mean, I think he's out to get me.'' I stared at him for a few seconds before giggling a little. Was he actually serious?

''Wait are you serious right now?''

He only nodded at me with a serious look on his face. I felt kind of bad.

''Oh well in that case I'm sorry, Mr. Denmark is kind of weird but, that doesn't mean that he's out to get you. What has he done to make you think that?''

''Well ever since we came to this school he's been giving me detention and holding parent teacher confrences for me. I swear that he's out to get me.'' He said in a serious tone with a serious expression. (he's adopted also.)

I couldn't help but laugh but I held it in for my sake.

''Well maybe you're just bad.'' I said getting closer to his face with every word, I don't know why but I just feel playful.

''Oh really feisty?'' He said getting closer to me until we were inches apart really stretching the last part just like he did when we were in the hallway.

I just met him and he already had a way with words with me. As soon as his serious expression dropped and I saw that sexy smirk appear I was speechless and I'm pretty sure that my face was as red as Brick and Blossom's hair.

'' Um well I uhh...'' I didn't know what to say at all.

'' Mr. JoJo and Miss Utonium is there anything that you'd like to share with us?'' His question pulled me out of staring into Mitch's amazing dark violet orbs.

I looked all around me and saw the whole class staring at us. Even my sisters and Mitch's brother's were looking at us. Blossom looked like she wanted to kill me for not paying attention, Buttercup was holding in a laugh, Bubbles gave me a look of sempathy. His brothers looked pretty much the same way.

I finally mustered up the courage to say...

''No sir.''

He accepted it and went back to teaching. I have never been more EMBARRASED in my life.

I looked over to my side where Mitch was and saw that his expression was like nothing even happened.

This was going to be a long day.

* * *

 **BUBBLE'S P.O.V**

I was now in my extra credit class, art, with Boomer.

Our assignment now was to paint something that meant a lot to us.

''So what are you painting Bubs?'' He asked from the bench beside me looking cute as ever. ( I kind of have a crush on him.)

''Oh Boomie, you can't see now anyways it's a surprise.'' I was using the new nickname that I gave him.

'' Please let me see.'' He was using puppy dog eyes and they almost worked until Ms. Peaches said that our time was up.

''Time's up class, show your paintings on three!...

1...

2...

3...

''Show your paintings!'' She said like a game show host, she was a creative teacher.

As soon as she said that everyone showed their paintings.

I painted my whole family including our grandmother on our dad's side, The smell of the school still reminded me of her.

I looked over at Boomer's painting and saw that he had painted his family too. There were also two people that I'm guessing were his mom and dad.

''Boomer it's beautiful, are those your parents?''

''Yeah they are and thanks yours is more beautiful than mine, just like you.'' I can't believe he just said that I was beautiful.

''Oh Boomie thank you your so sweet.'' I'm sure that the blush on my face was evident but I didn't care right now.

''Well it is true Bubbles.'' He smiled sheepishly and scratched the back of his neck.

Before either one of us could say another word Ms. Peaches told us what our next assignment was.

We were both excited and challenged each other to a race.

I knew that this was going to be a great day.

* * *

 **BUTTERCUP'S P.O.V**

I was having so much fun in my dance class. I don't care if it was for extra credit it didn't feel like a class at all to me. Who knew Butch was such a great dancer anyway.

Our choreographer Mr. DJ (yeah that's what he wants us to call him.) wanted us to take a break for fifteen minutes before we learned a new routine.

While I was getting a drink of water I heard someone walk behind me. Thanks to my quick reflexes I turned around just in time to see ...

Butch just standing there.

''Hey Buttercup you're a really good dancer.'' Did he actually just comment me?

''Uh thanks Butch you too.''

''So earlier when we met we didn't really talk and I wanted to get to know you better.'' Finally it was my chance to get answers.

''Ok well why were you looking at me like that earlier?''

''What, like this?'' A smirk appeared on his face and he kept getting closer with every word.

I don't know what it was but it's like I was just frozen standing there. He was close until I didn't even realize I was against the wall and cornered in by his arms being by my sides. He leaned in until his lips trailed my face and were at my ear.

He whispered the thing that made me want to punch myself and kiss him... (wait what am I saying?)

''Why are you so jumpy?'' Those words made me feel his cool breath against my ears and moan kind of loudly. Damnitt.

''You okay cupcake?'' He decided to give me a new nickname and I knew he was messing with me.

'' S-Stop it p-please.'' I was even studering right now thanks to him. It's like he was trying to get in my head.

''Aw really.'' As if he was sad.

I was about to retaliate until I felt his lips kiss my neck softly and bite just a little. I couldn't help but moan so loud that we would've gotten A LOT of stares but thankfully we didn't. That wasn't like me at all.

He finally pulled back and let me go.

''WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?! I was outraged yet happy that it felt so good.

''Well you didn't seem to not like it.''

''Well I kind of didn't.'' Uh Oh

''Kind of?'' What had I done now?

''Just leave me alone ok.''

''Sorry but I can't do that.''

''Why not?''

''I don't know and uh you have a hickey riiiiiiiight there. He stretched out the last part and pointed to the right side of his neck to mimick my own.

''Well it's your fault.'' I said stupidly hoping that it'd change things.

''I know that honey.'' Did he just give me two nicknames?''

''Whatever.'' I said bumping past him and back to learning our new routine.

But I could still see that smirk that I love out of the corner of my eye and those dark green orbs that I could stare into forever.

While we were rehearsing I was still thinking about what happened and I covered up my hickey.

I also knew that this was going to be stressful day.

* * *

 **BLOSSOM'S P.O.V**

Brick and I were now in our drama class listening to our instructor Mr. Alfred teach us about the history of Shakesphere.

I had just met Brick and already noticed that he loved learning as much as I do. I also discovered that I might of had a little crush on him.

While we were getting taught and I was taking notes, I noticed that Brick was getting a little bored even though he was trying to stay awake. It was kind of cute seeing him drooling a little.

''Are you okay?'' I decided to play with him a little.

''Yeah *yawn* I'm fine, why do you ask?''

''Well sleepy head you just seemed out of it I guess.''

''Well were not really acting until tomorrow anyways so, yeah I'm pretty tired.''

''You could always go to sleep you know, I'm sure Shakesphere won't mind right.'' I decided to joke a little.

He actually let out a soft chuckle that made me blush a little.

''Maybe you're right Bloss I am pretty tired.'' He started to lay his head on my shoulder in an attempt to play with me a little.

''Oh mommy I want to sleep.'' He was teasing me.

''HaHa yeah right get up.'' I pushed his head off of my shoulders and we both laughed.

''So you're not a terrible actor after all.'' I couldn't stop smiling at him and his perfect blood red eyes.

''You okay Bloss?'' He obliviously asked me while I was hiding the blush on my cheeks.

''Ok class now who can tell me Shakesphere's first name?'' Our teacher Mr. Alfred finally asked us a question, not a good one but a question at least.

''Umm is it William?'' Brick said still half sleep.

''Yes Mr. JoJo it is.'' He said and went back to the board.

''So mom can I have twenty bucks?'' Brick made another joke and I couldn't help but laugh.

This was going to be an entertaining day.

* * *

 **ROBIN'S P.O.V**

Mitch and I were now in our technology class and our teacher Mrs. Wayview didn't seem to talk much she just wrote the instructions on the board and well... went to sleep.

The whole class didn't seem to mind we thought of it as free time but we still did the work.

''So Robin I'm really sorry about what happened earlier.'' Mitch said in an attempt to apologize to me.

''Well you know what Mitch I'm sorry to for talking to you at all.'' I didn't care how much he tried to apologize to me I was tired and still embarrassed.

''You're still mad at me?''

''I'm not mad I'm just upset and.'' I stopped I didn't want to say the rest.

''And?''

''Embarrased ok.'' Although I said it really fast he seemed to understand me.

''I'm not dumb I heard you, and you don't have to be embarrassed about anything okay we're friends aren't we?'' He said in a sweet way that made me look into his eyes and think that everything was okay. But I knew better.

''Whatever.'' I said probably ruining my only chance of getting him and maybe his brothers (if my sisters haven't already asked) his brothers too, to help us with eight.

Now all I had to do was wait for lunch.

* * *

 **BLOSSOM'S P.O.V**

My sisters and I were now at lunch thinking of a plan.

''So how are we gonna pull this thing off?'' I asked and noticed that only BC and Rob were in a bad mood.

''So what's wrong with you too?''

They just looked at me and shook their heads. Bubbles and I knew something was wrong then. BC and Rob never stopped talking.

''Spill.'' I Said and gave them that big sister glare that always got them. Even got my dad sometimes when we wanted new shoes.

Anyways after I said that they both said simultainiusly...

''Butch gave me a hickey! and Mitch is a jerk.

All I got out of that was hickey and jerk before my big sister instincts kicked in.

''What. Happened. Now. I said as calmly as I could.

''Well it's kind of a long story.''

''Yeah.''

Bubs and I listened to every word of each of their stories before getting super pissed off. And that's something that Bubs rarely did.

''Where are they?'' You could see the sky part in her blue eyes had darkened a little.

''Just leave it.'' Rob said.

''Both of you.'' Buttercup said giving her infamous stare. Each of us had one. We got it from our mom.

It was silent for a minute before I broke the silence.

''Eight now.'' I wanted to change the subject and quick.

''The guys if they behave, a large bucket, you know what sauce, some ropes and three unsuspecting girls sitting right under it tomorrow morning at breakfast.'' Bubbles just explained it like a boss and a genius.

''Ok then it's settled tomorrow morning, at 7:25 approximently. I said making sure everyone knew the plan.

''Sure.'' Said Robin looking excited as ever.

''Ok.'' Said Buttercup looking not as excited but happy.

''Oh and BC can we see your hickey?'' I asked and she just blushed out of embarrassment and gave me a, if looks could kill, kind of glare. But in the end we just laughed because we are sisters that love each other no matter what.

* * *

* _AT HOME*_

After lunch was over we went home.

''So how was your first day?'' Our mom asked sipping her coffee reading a magazine as soon as we entered the door.

''Yeah did my little girls make any new friends?'' Our dad came down stairs dressed in his suit probably having to work late that night.

''John their not little girls any more their growing up.'' Mom said while coming over to stroke our hair.

''Yeah dad we're growing up and yes we did make kind of new friends.'' BC said giving our father a playful smile.

''Kind of?'' Our mother asked as we sat our bags down kicked our shoes off and got comfortable on our big couch in front of the flat screen tv.

''Well it's kind of a long story.'' Robin said flipping through channels.

''Well I got time.'' Mom said plopping down on my lap.

''Mother get off of me!'' I said while also laughing.

She got of and sat by Bubbles and started braiding her hair. I swear sometimes our mother is just really too crazy for her own good.

Bubbles didn't seem to mind and just laid her head down on her lap. We started watching a scary move.

''Well I don't care how old you get you'll still be my little girls, now give me a kiss before I go.'' Our dad said about to go to work.

''Fine dad.'' We all said exasperated but did anyway and then when mom and dad kissed we said like the child in all of us... EWW!

''Whatever.'' Mom said as she plopped back down on the couch.

After dad left we all were enveloped in the movie.

About halfway into the movie mom decided to ask...

''Hey BC is that a hickey on your neck? She asked utterly confused and we all laughed again even Buttercup.

''Yeah mom it's a hickey are you mad?'' We all got quiet.

''Nah I'm proud of you actually.'' All of our mouths just dropped.

''What?'' Mom asked us

''That's my girl!'' She shouted and gave BC a high five, even if BC didn't reply with as much excitement as mom did.

''Mom you're crazy you know that?'' Buttercup asked in a matter of fact tone.

''I love you all too.'' She said going too sleep on Robin.

I didn't know what was in store for tomorrow but I did know one thing.

We had the best parents in the world.

* * *

 **HI AGAIN I'M BACK AND HAVE FINISHED THIS CHAPTER WOO!**

 **THAT WAS SOME WORK BUT I DID IT. ANYWAYS LOOK OUT FOR MY NEW OC'S IN MY BIO PROBABLY TOMORROW IF I HAVE TIME THAT'S ALL**

 **SEE YA!**


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE POWERPUFF GIRLS.**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 5: EIGHT**

* * *

 **BLOSSOM'S P.O.V**

My sisters and I were sitting on one of the benches outside of the school until classes started and we were stumped.

''How are we going to pull this off?'' Bubbles asked us looking tired as us.

''I don't know, I mean Mitch could still be mad at Robin and Buttercup and Butch might not want to talk to each other.'' I said to her.

''Like you guys are perfect with Brick and Boomer.'' Buttercup said to us glaring. Bubbles responded with sticking her tongue out. We are so childish.

''Yeah, I mean how are we in hot water and you guys aren't?'' Robin asked looking confused.

''Uggh, this is so frustrating!'' Buttercup yelled causing everyone around us to stare.

''What's frustrating?'' We heard a masculine voice and turned around to see the guys standing there. Brick was the one who spoke.

''Nothing.'' Bubbles said in her normal sweet tone as they sat down.

''Were just trying to figure something out, that's all.'' Robin said nonchalantly.

''Well if you need any help-'' Butch started but was cut off by Buttercup.

''No thanks.'' She said quickly.

''What's your problem?'' Butch asked her glaring.

''How about you come and find out.'' Buttercup shot back with the same force. We could sense the tension.

''Okay that's enough.'' I said breaking up the soon to be fight between our siblings.

''Yeah, but seriously what do you need help with?'' Brick asked me. I could smell his cherry scent and saw the sincerity in his ruby red eyes, that I could stare into all day and those soft kissable looking lips, (wait what?!).

''Like I would help a witch who doesn't talk.'' Mitch finally spoke and left us surprised. That also put BC, Bubs, and I in protective mode.

''Excuse me.'' Robin said as she turned to him slowly. I could see her violet eyes darken indicating that she was angry.

''I said that you're a witch who doesn't talk to me.'' Mitch said nonchalantly. Okay now he just crossed the line.

''Well maybe if you had a brain to think about why I didn't talk to you!'' Our brown-haired sister yelled.

''I think it's because I wasn't ashamed of what happened unlike you!'' He yelled right back and left us confused.

''Wait, what are you talking about?'' Boomer asked utterly confused.

''He's talking about the way he just sat there like nothing happened in history class!'' Robin yelled on the verge of jumping out of her seat and chocking Mitch.

''Some people know how to LET THINGS GO!'' He yelled and the next thing we knew was Robin getting up and running away in tears.

''Well.'' Butch said awkwardly after Robin had left. That left all of us flabbergasted.

''Look what you've done!'' Bubbles yelled at Mitch.

''Calm down Bubs, were all to blame.'' Boomer said to my usually cheery sister and she seemed to calm down.

''How was what they just argued about our fault?'' Buttercup asked Boomer with her arms crossed.

''Well we did just sit here and do nothing.'' He told her and she unfolded her arms and calmed down.

''Somebody should go after her.'' Butch said to all of us. I knew instantly what to say...

''Mitch...Mitch should go.'' I said suddenly leaving them in shock.

''You mean the same Mitch who just mad her cry?'' Brick just looked at me like I was crazy.

''Yes, they obviously have some issues that they need to work out.'' I told him and he just smirked.

''Smarty-pants.'' He said and I just smiled and blushed.

''I'll go.'' Mitch said, got up and started to walk in the direction that Robin ran off in without even one glance back.

''Now we wait.'' Butch said leaving a dark vibe.

''For class.'' He finished and Buttercup jabbed him in the arm, while the rest of us laughed at their antics.

* * *

Robin had ran off not caring if no one ever found her. All she wanted to do was curl up into a ball and sob her eyes out. Even though part of her still wanted someone to come and comfort her.

''I just don't understand.'' She sobbed on the technology classroom floor.

''Maybe I can help you.'' She heard a voice and looked up to see Mitch standing there giving her a faint smile.

''How could you possibly do that?'' She asked as he sat down beside her.

''People are weird and do crazy things.'' He said staring off into space leaving her confused even more.

''What?'' She asked sniffling with her eyes squinted.

''I mean that we are crazy and do stupid things.'' He started.

''I did a stupid thing by not explaining to you why I wasn't ashamed.'' He looked her in the eyes.

''Then why?'' Robin asked firmly determined for answers.

''When I was little I used to play by myself. Kids thought that I was weird and they teased me for that. I never paid any attention to them or said anything. One day they all came up to me and started to push me around and call me names. The teacher stopped them, but ever since then I just didn't care what people thought. I knew that I was my own person and no one was going to change that. My brothers helped me realize that and my family has always been there for me. That is why I am so troubling for Mr. Denmark, because he always wants the best out of me and I keep letting him down, because I am still insecure about opening up. That is all, are you happy now?'' Mitch said with a deep breath and left Robin shocked.

''Mitch I am so sorry for that.'' She said with her hand on his shoulder. He just looked at her and smiled.

''It's okay, you of all people should know that being adopted isn't easy.'' He told her and she just smiled back.

''Yeah, but there are perks with all of the love.'' She said and they both shared a laugh. They were having a moment.

''Thanks.'' Robin said suddenly.

''For what?'' Mitch asked.

''For this talk and helping me understand that I shouldn't care what other people think now.'' Robin told him still smiling.

''Your welcome Rob.'' Mitch said and they just sat there in pure happiness and quiet just enjoying each other's presence.

* * *

When class started everyone was happy to go except for two certain people.

''Really?'' Butch asked Mr. DJ after reading his paper. Buttercup was just as angry.

''Yeah, I do not want to be his partner.'' She told him pointing at Butch. Butch just held his hands up in surrender and shook his head.

''Like your innocent.'' Buttercup told him and he just glared.

''That's enough!'' DJ finally shouted and both of them stopped what they were doing.

''You two are the best in this class and you're going to work together, whether you like it or not.'' He said and left them flabbergasted.

''What about me?!'' Brute came up to them and asked. DJ just gave her a look that said ''go away''.

''Whatever.'' She huffed and stormed off.

''Get started.'' DJ said to Butch and Buttercup and walked off.

''It's just you and me cupcake.'' Butch turned to Buttercup.

She just scoffed and walked away.

''Okay then.'' Butch huffed and followed her.

At first everyone started on the tango, because DJ wanted something fun. So Butch and Buttercup danced with each other and even though they didn't want to admit it, they actually enjoyed dancing with each other. They spent hours dancing every dance that they could imagine from ''the tango'' to ''bet you can't do it like me'' ( **haha yeah I said it** ) Anyways, while they were dancing with each other they felt alive and great. They could've danced forever doing what they loved, but class had to end and when that time came they weren't very eager to leave.

''Can't we stay for extra credit?'' Butch asked DJ.

''This is extra credit.'' DJ said flatly.

''Oh right, well fine.'' Buttercup said and had to drag Butch out of the class despite his protest.

Once they were outside walking to lunch there was silence.

''So, did you enjoy my dancing skills?'' Butch joked and broke the silence.

''Yeah, they were good, but not as good as mine.'' Buttercup said back and laughed.

''Riiiight.'' Butch stretched out and left Buttercup with her jaw dropped. She just punched Butch in the arm playfully and ran off.

He started to run after her and soon caught up with her. He pinned her against the wall and just when he got close enough he started to...tickle her.

''HaHa, Butch please!'' Buttercup yelled in between laughs, while trying to get out of his grasp.

''Never!'' He yelled back while laughing also.

He soon stopped and their laughing died down.

''Well that was something.'' Buttercup said while holding her side that hurt from laughing so much.

''We should get to lunch now.'' Butch said pointing in the cafeteria's direction.

''Yeah Blossom probably thinks I'm in trouble or something.'' Buttercup said smiling.

''Yeah Brick too, let's go.'' Butch said and they ran towards the cafeteria.

* * *

When Butch and Buttercup came into the cafeteria their siblings noticed the smiles on their faces. They also noticed Mitch and Robin's happy demeanor's.

''Looks like four certain people forgave each other.'' Bubbles said observing them.

''Finally there is peace.'' Brick said dramatically and everyone laughed.

''Why ya gotta be so dramatic?'' Boomer asked and everyone laughed again.

''So about earlier, what did you need help with?'' Mitch asked and caught the girls off guard.

''Uum well, you see...'' Robin started but was stumped.

''It's a long story.'' Blossom told them.

''We've got time.'' Brick said and let her know to go on.

''Well it all started at our eighth birthday. We were so excited for the day and it just happened to be that we were born on the same day. Anyways, our parents invited all of our friends and family and the three people that we absolutely hated, the Benson sisters. They used to tease us for being and looking different and we hated it. We tried to be friends with them, but they just didn't like us. So on the day of our birthday they came and ruined it. We were tired of them and planned to get them back once and for all. So we got some ropes and tied them onto a bucket filled with honey, chocolate sauce, hot sauce, and glue. We waited until they were right under it and pulled the ropes. They were pissed, but we didn't care and honestly were happy that they left us alone. Of course we got in trouble later on for it, but we were just relieved that they were done messing with us.'' Blossom explained and the boys were flabbergasted.

''Remind us to never mess with you guys.'' Boomer said with a mortified look on his face.

''So what does all of that have to do with anything?'' Brick asked them confused and worried.

''We want to do the same thing to Berserk, Brute, Brat, and Princess.'' Bubbles told them nonchalantly.

''Hold up, you're telling us that you want to do that to those witches, but would risk the consequences that would come with it?'' Butch asked surprised.

''Yeah, basically.'' Buttercup said and shrugged.

''But you just met them and they haven't done anything seriously mean yet.'' Brick said trying to reason with them.

''Yeah, but they are still mean to other people and they need to be taught a lesson.'' Robin told them and the boys realized that they weren't getting anywhere.

''We've lost boys.'' Butch said and gave up.

''I guess were in.'' Mitch said and the girls were more than happy.

''Thank you, thank you, thank you.'' Robin said hugging Mitch tightly. He just laughed and hugged her back, while everyone watched on in amusement.

''We have the ingredients.'' Buttercup said holding up the equipment.

''Let's get started.'' Blossom said with a mischievous smile and they got ready.

* * *

 **BUBBLE'S P.O.V**

We had just finished setting up everything behind the cafeteria stage and were waiting on Brat and her sisters to come up and perform like they always do.

''I'm honestly still shocked that you guys said yes.'' I said to the guys.

''Well we'd do anything to help, even with crazy plan plans like these.'' Brick said and I just laughed. All of us were getting along pretty well and becoming great friends I think.

''That's good to hear, we would do the same for you guys.'' Robin said to the guys while looking through the curtains, because we were backstage.

''Here they come!'' She shouted and we all got ready.

We could hear them talking and I was waiting by the rope waiting to pull.

Finally when they were done Blossom gave me the signal and I pulled the rope. We heard ear curdling shrieks and knew that they came from Brat and her sisters. Butch pulled the lever that revealed all of us backstage and when everyone looked at us they realized what had happened and started to laugh their asses off.

''You!'' Brat yelled in my direction full of rage.

''Me?'' I asked innocently pointing at myself.

She just growled and I smirked.

''In yo faces!'' BC and Rob shouted and high-fived each other. The rest of us just laughed with the rest of the school at what Brat and her sisters looked like.

Suddenly principal Felter came through the doors and saw what had happened. He looked angry and stormed up to where we were on stage.

''What happened here?!'' He asked and everything went silent.

''They did this to us!'' Princess shouted and pointed at us.

''Is this true?'' He asked in our direction.

''Uum well...'' I was cut off by Brat.

''It is, just look.'' She said and pointed to our equipment. I didn't know what to say.

''Well, come with me JoJo's and Utonium's.'' He said and we followed him off of the stage.

''Oh and by the way, you might want to wash that out.'' Blossom told Brat and her sisters before we left and they just growled.

As we were walking I could only think about our consequences...and how much punishments mom and dad would inflict on us.

* * *

 **ROBIN'S P.O.V**

While we were in the principal's office we had explained everything and also gotten punishments. Mr. Felter called our parents and they were furious. We were worried but it was worth it.

After we had gotten out we had to clean the cafeteria, which was our first punishment. (first?, I know right.)

''So where should we start inmates?'' Butch asked us scanning the area.

''How about we split up and go to our own areas, that way we'll be done faster.'' I said wanting to get out of there as soon as possible.

''Good thinking Rob.'' Boomer said to me and we split up.

We worked for hours and were soon done. We hung out around the front of the school until we were dismissed.

''I'm sooooo bored guys.'' Brick said leaning on Blossom's shoulder.

''Well what do ya want to do?'' Buttercup asked looking sleepy. She just rested her head on Butch's shoulder.

''Rob a bank.'' Butch said and made Brick glare at him.

''Maybe we could play truth or dare.'' I suggested.

''Yeah, it'll be fun.'' Bubbles said in her usual cheery tone.

''Alrighty then, Blossom truth or dare?'' Brick asked my red headed sister and she put on her thinking face.

''Dare.'' She said and left everyone surprised.

''Ok I dare you to go tell a guy that you had a great time last light.'' Brick said while smirking.

Blossom glared at him but soon started walking over to a guy and girl sitting at the table near us.

''Hey, I had a great time last night.'' Blossom said to him seductively and he just gave her a confused look.

''What is she talking about!'' His girlfriend asked before he could get a word out. He just looked in between both of them at a lost for words.

''Really?!'' The girl yelled and slapped him in the face.

''Uugh!'' Blossom yelled and slapped him too. He looked too confused to say a word.

''Idiot.'' Blossom said to him and came back to the table.

''I feel bad.'' She said while pouting. We just laughed although we felt bad to for ruining that guys relationship.

''It's ok Bloss.'' I told her with a look of sincerity.

''Ok so, Bubs truth or dare?'' She asked Bubbles and we waited intensely for an answer.

''Uum, dare I guess.'' She said nonchalantly and even I was surprised.

''I dare you to start singing a song on top of the table.'' Blossom said.

''Sure.'' Bubbles said and got up on the table.

''But I'm gonna need help.'' She looked to Blossom, Buttercup and me.

''Ok.'' I said and we all joined her.

''Oooh Focus, by Ariana Grande!'' Boomer suggested and we just looked at him like he was crazy.

''Sounds good.'' Bubbles said and we got ready.

 **''Focus'' BY: Ariana Grande**

 **Blossom: I know what I came to do, and that ain't gonna change so**

 **go ahead and talk your talk, cuz I won't take the bait**

 **I'm over here doing what I like, I'm over here working day and night**

 **and if my real ain't real enough I'm sorry for you bae**

 **Bubbles: Let's find a light inside our universe now where ain't nobody keep**

 **on holding us down just come and get it, let them say what they say, cuz**

 **I'm about to put them all away**

 **All: Focus on me, f-f-focus on me Focus on me, f-f-focus on me**

 **Focus on me (Focus), f-f-focus on me (Focus on me)**

 **Focus on me (Focus), f-f-focus on me (Focus on me)**

Everyone was looking at us and seemed to be enjoying our little show. We were singing and dancing our hearts out and everyone joined in. I even saw Mitch look at me dancing out of the corner of my eye.

( **I don't' feel like typing the rest of the song so this is where I stop** ).

After we were done everyone cheered for us.

''What now?'' Buttercup asked eager to get back to the game.

''How about you're grounded.'' We heard a voice and turned around to see our parents and two other people who I'm guessing were the guys parents.

''Mom?'' Boomer asked shocked referring to the woman that looked like him.

''What are you guys doing here?'' Butch asked their dad who looked like him.

''Just get in the vehicles.'' Our mom said and we all got into our families vehicles.

''Sorry.'' Bubbles said faintly and our dad just looked at us with an emotionless expression. I looked out of the window and saw that we were following the guy's parents and ended up at a huge house like ours.

''Welcome to casa de JoJo.'' Our mom smiled and we all got out of the truck.

''Let's go.'' Our dad said and we started walking. We were in big trouble and so were the guys.

* * *

 **HOW WAS THAT?**

 **HOPE YOU LIKED IT AND SORRY FORIT BEING SO SHORT.**

 **SEE YA!**


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE POWERPUFF GIRLS AND NEVER WILL.**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 6: PUNISHMENTS, COUSINS, AND FEELINGS**

* * *

 **BUTTERCUP'S P.O.V**

When we walked into the guy's house we saw that it was as huge as ours and had everything that you could imagine. Basically it was paradise and they didn't even bother to tell us that they were rich. ( I think?).

''Sit down.'' Our mom said firmly and we all sat down nervously.

''So you pulled eight again.'' Our dad said angrily with an expression that could kill.

''What is this eight you speak of?'' Robin asked smiling trying to play it off, but our parents weren't in the mood for jokes.

''This is serious you know, and you are grounded for two months.'' The guys' mom said to all of us and I was shocked.

''I don't mean to disrespect you in your own home miss, but TWO MONTHS!?'' I yelled and Blossom looked at me like I was crazy.

''What she means to say is...'' Blossom started glaring at me.

''Don't you think that that is a little long?'' She finished and my sisters and I nodded.

''Yeah mom, I mean two months is kind of harsh.'' Mitch said smiling nervously at his parents.

''No it's not, I think that it is the perfect amount of time for the stunt that you pulled.'' Their dad said looking disappointed.

''Do you understand that you will not be able to do anything or go anywhere without permission, or will you not have access to any electronics or allowances until your punishment is over, and that you will not go anywhere after school except straight home and not participate in any activities at school?'' Our mom said kind of fast standing strong with her arms crossed.

''That goes for you to boys, and do not think that you can get out of this, understand?'' The guys' mom said glaring while our dads' stood there silently agreeing.

''We understand.'' We all said in unison with our heads down in shame. Sure we knew what our consequences were gonna be, but it was still worth it.

''Let's go.'' Our dad said and we were out of the door faster than Bubbles on a shopping spree.

''Thank you Lucy and Dave.'' Our mom smiled warmly at the guys' parents.

''Any time Rosette and John.'' The guys' mom that I now know as Lucy smiled back.

We left their house and were awaiting the rage that we would get once we got home. (Mostly from our mom.)

* * *

 **BUBBLE'S P.O.V**

When we got home my sisters and I tried to sneak upstairs, but our parents wouldn't let us.

''Not so fast.'' We heard our dad's harsh voice from behind and we quietly walked down the stairs and stood in front of them.

''Blossom Diane Utonium, Buttercup May Utonium, Robin Ginger Utonium, and Bubbles Crystal Utonium.'' Our mom said our full names with a harsh glare on her face. We waited for the rage and fury.

In 3... 2... 1...

''WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?!'' She yelled so loud that I'm sure all of our neighbors heard her.

''Were really sorry.'' I said not knowing that those were the only faint words that it took for our mom to explode.

''SORRY?, SORRY?, DO YOU REALLY THINK THAT I WANTED TO BE CALLED FROM WORK HEARING THAT MY DAUGHTERS HAD GOTTEN IN TROUBLE FOR PULLING SOMETHING FROM WHEN THEY WERE EIGHT YEARS OLD AND STILL HAVEN'T LEARNED THEIR LESSON AND CARE ABOUT NOTHING BUT GETTING THEIR WAY AND NOT ABOUT THEIR PARENT'S JOBS AND HOW THEY WOULD FEEL ABOUT THE SITUATION AT ALL?!'' Our mom yelled outraged in one breath that our dad had to hold her while she was catching her breath. She loves us, but when she gets angry she gets angry.

Where do you think Buttercup got it from?

''Girls I'm sorry for yelling, but what you did was unexpected and nerve racking.'' She gave us a faint smile and stroked our hair.

''Your mom's right, and we really need answers right now.'' Our father said calm as ever while we stood there. We all looked at Blossom wanting her to talk. She just glared at us and started.

''Well we decided that these girls at our school needed to be taught a lesson so we asked the guys to help us and we pulled eight.'' She summed it up and our parents looked at us like they had seen a ghost.

''So let me get this straight, you girls asked those boys to help you with this and they said yes?'' Our dad asked with an expressionless face.

''That is not the point.'' Our mom slapped him on the back of his head. We held in a laugh at our parents antics, while our dad rubbed his neck.

''The point is that you wanted to teach these mean girls a lesson and you got in trouble for it, dragging those boys along with you.'' Our mom started.

''You might like them, but you can't just ask them things like that knowing that they might get in trouble to.'' She finished and all our faces had a blush.

''W-we d-don't like them and besides their friends and they agreed to it.'' Robin said flustered. Our dad was deep in thought, probably thinking of ways to kill the guys.

''Huh?'' Mom said surprised with her thinking face on.

''This discussion is over and you're grounded as you already know.'' Our dad said and started to go upstairs.

''I need a nap.'' He said and we could hear our parent's door shut. We looked at our mom who was smiling at us.

''So you girls have crushes?'' She smiled wider than ever.

''What?!'' Buttercup yelled in surprise.

''Maybe.'' Robin smirked and we all looked at her.

''Are you okay?'' Blossom asked her playfully.

''Yeah, just thinking about Mitch and how I kind of like him more than a friend.'' She had a goofy grin across her face.

''You're kidding right?'' Buttercup asked her and she just shook her head.

''I'm serious guys.'' She said and we could see in her eyes that she was honest.

''Yay!'' I screamed while holding her hands jumping up and down. I was happy like a fan girl.

''Wait, so you are serious?'' Buttercup asked dumbfounded.

''This is great, we can help you guys be together.'' Blossom said happily deep in thought.

''Really?'' Our mom asked us and face palmed.

''After our grounding of course.'' I said smiling sheepishly.

''Yeah, it'll be fun.'' Buttercup said mischievously with her hands on her hips grinning.

''Oh boy.'' Robin sighed.

* * *

 **ROBIN'S P.O.V**

After I told my mom and sisters about my crush on Mitch, they were talking nonstop about how they would get us together. I was about to tell them to be quiet and stop giving me a headache until there was a knock at the door.

''I'll get it!'' Bubbles jumped up and went to the door.

She asked who it was and we were shocked. She opened the door and we were shocked at the visitors.

Standing at the door were our cousins the Jones sisters ( who were kind of quadruplets like us).

''Hi.'' Ally, the oldest, spoke smiling wider than ever.

''AHH!'' We all yelled including our mom, and ran to hug them. They were our mom's nieces.

We switched up hugging partners every second and couldn't stop bombarding each other with questions.

''What are you girls doing here?'' Our mom asked them as we helped them bring their bags in.

''Our parents are away on another safari for a year.'' Brooke, the second oldest spoke.

''We wanted to stay here and see you guys.'' Claire, the third oldest said hugging the life out of me.

''Sorry for not letting you know earlier.'' Daisy the youngest said smiling.

''It's okay, as long as were always your first choice.'' Our mom hugged all of them and went upstairs to tell dad they were here and to take a nap.

It was just us and our cousins.

OH HOW RUDE OF ME. YOU DONT KNOW WHAT THEY LOOK LIKE.

Well Ally as chocolate brown hair like me and sky blue eyes like Bubbles. Brooke has blood red hair like Blossom and lime green eyes like Buttercup. Claire has golden blonde hair like Bubbles and bubble gum pink eyes like Blossom. Daisy has raven black hair like Buttercup and violet purple eyes like me. They were truly our cousins and look alikes.

''I am so happy that you guys are here!'' Bubbles jumped up and down like her ''bubbly'' self. See what I did there?

''Yeah, I mean it's not everyday that you see your around the world cousins and go to school with them.'' Buttercup said fist bumping Brooke.

''It's cool right?'' Daisy said smirking. Daisy was more like Buttercup, Ally like Bubbles, Claire like Blossom, and Brooke like me.

''So what have you guys been up to?'' Bloss asked them.

''Nothing really, just school and hanging around at the mall.'' Ally smiled shrugging.

''So regular teen stuff?'' I asked smirking.

''Right.'' Claire said giving a thumbs up and we all laughed.

''So what have you guys been up to?'' Daisy asked.

''Well we just started our new school and are already grounded for another eight.'' I said and they already knew what we were talking about.

''Who were the girls this time?'' Brooke asked sighing.

''Just some sluts that you'll meet Monday and hate.'' Bubbles said nonchalantly and we all laughed again.

''We also got some help from our new friends who are also grounded.'' Buttercup said smirking.

''Boys?'' Claire asked raising a brow.

''Yes they are.'' Blossom replied smiling.

''Ooh, it looks like you girls have some crushes, or boyfriends?'' Ally asked teasing.

''Robin was the only one who admitted she had a crush before you guys came.'' Bubs said and then covered her mouth.

''Admitted?'' Daisy asked smirking.

''Yes okay, I have a crush on Mitch.'' I sighed in defeat.

''Sexy name.'' Brooke smirked at me. I just blushed with a flushed face.

''So are Brick, Butch, and Boomer.'' Bubs said looking like she was in a daydream once she got to Boomer's name.

''So their brother's?'' Ally asked with a brow up.

''Yep, and Mitch is adopted like Robin.'' BC said and Blossom nodded.

''We should see them, you know to make sure their good for our favorite cousins.'' Claire said grinning wider than ever.

''Were grounded remember.'' BC shrugged.

''And we have no access to electronics to talk to them, if we wanted to.'' Bloss added on and shrugged also.

''But were not and we have access.'' Daisy said holding up her phone.

''And your parents are asleep right?'' Claire asked.

''The guys have the same punishments as us, they wouldn't be able to pick up their phones even if they wanted to.'' Bubbles said with a sad look on her face.

''Well.'' Ally said with her thinking face on.

''We'll wait until Monday.'' Brooke said shrugging.

''Agreed.'' I said smiling.

''What now?'' Bubbles asked.

''Mean Girls and Titanic back to back?'' I asked smirking.

''Hell yes!'' Buttercup and Daisy yelled running to the couch. We shook our heads at their antics and followed.

We watched both movies, laughed, cried and talked about anything that came to mind. We were just having fun like we should, and we didn't even feel like we were grounded.

Nightfall came and we weren't even sleepy.

''I don't want to go to sleep now.'' Ally pouted to our mom once she came down to tell us to get in bed.

''Sorry girls, but your cousins are grounded.'' Said our effortlessly beautiful mother dressed in only one of our father's oversized shirt and some shorts.

''Aww, boo you guys.'' Brooke whined and I just stuck my tongue out at her.

''Come on girls.'' Bloss said to us and we all went upstairs.

We drifted off to sleep after our parents told us goodnight and went to bed them selves.

The week had gone by so quickly. Tomorrow's going to be Saturday and were still grounded.

* * *

 **BUBBLE'S P.O.V**

The next day was boring considering the fact that we had to stay at home the whole day while our parents went to work. They wanted to get more money by working on the weekends.

''I am bored out of my mind right now.'' Robin said exasperated.

''Why'd you guys have to get grounded anyways?'' Brooke asked with her arms crossed obviously angry at us.

''Oh I don't know, maybe because we had to do what we did.'' I said confused at my own words.

''Yeah, yeah, yeah.'' Daisy replied sprawled out on the floor in the living room.

''Let's talk about those guys of yours.'' Ally grinned wider than ever in Blossom's face.

''We don't want to.'' Buttercup glared.

''For once I agree with Buttercup.'' Blossom smiled in Ally's face.

''Yeah!'' Buttercup shouted then realized what she had said.

''Hey!'' She shouted glaring at Blossom.

''Anyways.'' Robin said wanting to get off of the subject.

''So Blossom, tell me about Brick.'' Claire said to Blossom with her legs crossed.

''What do you want to know?'' Blossom asked seeing that she had lost.

''Everything.'' Claire replied.

''Where do we start?'' Robin asked looking deep in thought.

* * *

 **BLOSOM'S P.O.V**

''He really said that?'' Claire asked me after I had told her about the time Brick called me ''smarty pants'' and made me blush.

''Yeah, I felt like I could look into his ruby red eyes forever.'' I said looking like I was in a daydream.

''Wow.'' Ally said lying on her stomach with her legs up and hands on her face. She looked like a five year old interested in candy.

''Sexy.'' Brooke wiggled her eyebrows at me and I crossed my arms holding back a blush.

''They are.'' Bubbles said looking like she was in a daydream.

''Why do some girls get excited over just guys?'' Daisy asked flipping through channels.

''I know right.'' Buttercup agreed nodding her head.

''Says the girl who got a hickey from Butch.'' Robin teased our raven headed sister.

''What?!'' Claire shouted shaking Buttercup.

''Whatever!'' Buttercup shouted shoving Claire off of her.

''I have an idea.'' Brooke said smiling mischievously.

''What is it?'' I asked cautiously.

''Since your parents get off of work at midnight, maybe we could go to the mall and make it back in time.'' She replied while smirking.

''NO, NO, NO!'' I yelled now standing up.

''YES, YES, YES!'' Bubbles yelled jumping on the couch. Daisy threw a pillow at her playfully and she fell down.

''Please Bloss?'' Robin gave me puppy dog eyes.

''Yeah, it'll be fun.'' Even Buttercup was okay with this.

''Fine.'' I finally gave in and everyone tackled me in a bone crushing hug.

''Let's do this thang!'' Bubbles threw her fist in the air as Ally and her were pushing us up the stairs.

* * *

It had been hours and it was now 6:00. Our bubbly sisters finally found the perfect clothes for us and we were dressed.

I had on a pink skin tight dress with a black vest over it and my pink doc martins. My hair was in a messy bun and I had on some light blush with some pink lipstick. I looked like I was about to go to a fashion show party.

Buttercup had on some black booty shorts and a green bra with a see through black net shirt over it. Her hair hung down and she had on her green converse with some black eyeliner and red lipstick. She looked like a million bucks.

Robin had on a purple crop top with blue jean short shorts and her purple sneaker heels. Her hair was in a French braid and she had on some light blush and light purple lipstick. She looked like she was going to a beach party.

Bubbles had on a blue long sleeved crop top with a black pencil skirt and her blue heels. Her hair was in two buns on each side of her head and she had on some black eyeliner with red lipstick. She looked like a professional model.

Ally had on a blue crop top with a black mini skirt and some blue sneaker heels. Her hair hung down and she had on some light blush with light pink lipstick. She looked like a beach model.

Brooke had on some purple skinny jeans with a black bra and black vest to cover her chest. She had on some purple sandals and her hair was in a low ponytail. She had on some black eyeliner with some light purple lipstick. She looked like an effortlessly beautiful tomboy.

Claire had on some black high waist shorts with a pink long sleeved crop top and some pink vans. Her hair was in a French braid and she had on some light blush and red lipstick. She looked like a effortlessly cute beach girl.

Daisy had on a black bra with a white see through net shirt and a green pencil skirt with green vans. Her hair was in a low ponytail and she had on some black eyeliner and black lipstick. She looked like a tomboy and a model.

We all looked amazing, beautiful, and sexy.

''We look amazing!'' Bubbles shouted looking at everyone.

''I know!'' Ally smiled wider than ever.

''Let's catch a taxi or something.'' Daisy looked eager to go to the mall for some reason.

''Yeah! Robin threw her fist in the air and we all walked down the stairs and into the living room.

* * *

 **BUTTERCUP'S P.O.V**

After Blossom locked the door and we got a taxi they took us to the mall. Usually I wouldn't be excited about things like this, but it seems like it would be interesting and fun.

''What do you girls want to do?'' Brooke asked looking around after we stepped inside. The mall was huge and had everything. We kept getting stares and whistles from guys as we walked by also.

''Shopping?'' Blossom asked and I instantly disagreed.

''No.'' I bluntly put it.

''Why not?'' Bubbles asked pouting.

''You know we don't like it.'' I replied pointing to Daisy and I.

''What's the point of the mall then?'' Ally pouted along with Bubbles.

''Eating.'' Brooke replied bluntly and was already off in the direction of the food court. We just shrugged and followed her.

''Wow.'' Robin said in awe and surprise. When we got to the food court we saw almost every kid in our school there doing regular teen stuff and having fun.

''What?'' Claire asked confused.

''It's our whole school.'' I replied still surprised.

''Let's mingle.'' Ally said and started to strut over to a group of kids like she was drunk or something.

''Come on.'' Blossom said and we walked through the food court which was pretty huge.

''See Blossom, this was totally worth it.'' Brooke patted Blossom on the shoulder after we took a seat.

''Yeah, yeah, yeah.'' Our red headed sister said with her arms crossed trying to stay mad, but couldn't as she smiled at us.

''Aren't you suppose to be grounded?'' We heard a masculine voice and turned around to see the guys standing over us. I could've fainted when I saw what Butch was wearing.

Brick had on a red shirt that hugged his muscles and black baggy jeans with his red jordans. His hair was the same way it was at school with his cap backwards. That seemed to be his trademark look.

Butch had on a black button up shirt with black jeans and chains hanging from them and green doc martins. His hair was in the same spiky do as it was at school, yet kind of messy.

Mitch had on a purple shirt with some black cargo shorts and purple doc martins. You could see his messy spiky hair under his black beanie.

Boomer had on a blue button up shirt with kaki cargo pants and blue jordans. His hair was the same way it was at school, but messier.

''We could ask you the same thing.'' I replied looking surprised like my sisters and cousins.

''We snuck out while our parents were at work with yours.'' Brick told us as they all took a seat.

''So they work at the same place?'' Bubbles asked looking deep in thought.

''Yeah.'' Boomer said smiling.

''So I'm guessing you guys did the same thing?'' Mitch asked.

''Well yeah, I mean we hate being grounded.'' Robin said throwing her head back showing the exasperation of being grounded.

''Ah hem.'' Ally coughed averting the attention to her

''Aren't you going to introduce us?'' She asked raising a brow.

''Oh how rude of us, these are our cousins Ally, Brooke, Claire, and Daisy.'' Blossom introduced them.

''Girls these are the guys we were telling you about, Brick, Butch, Mitch, and Boomer.'' Bubbles introduced the guys.

''Nice to meet you.'' Boomer said like a gentlemen.

''You to.'' Ally said smiling.

''So you were talking about me cupcake?'' Butch asked smirking.

''No.'' I put it bluntly.

''Yes you were, you told us a bunch of stuff about your crushes.'' Daisy said smirking with a mischievous look on her face. Oh no she didn't, I'd get her back later on for that.

''Really?'' Brick asked looking surprised, yet we could see how much he wanted to smirk in his eyes.

''Ok so we talked about you, but we don't have crushes on you guys.'' Blossom explained.

''Robin does.'' Brooke said and Robin immediately looked like she wanted to rip her head off.

''Brooke. What. Are. You. Talking. About?'' Robin asked nervously and angrily.

''Oh you know, just the way you practically, DEFINED YOUR UNDYING LO-!'' Brooke was cut off by Robin placing her hand over her mouth.

''We need to talk.'' Mitch just said and dragged Robin off to elsewhere.

Silence filled the table and it was kind of awkward.

''Well that was and still is awkward.'' Claire said looking uncomfortable. She finally exploded.

''Why did you do that!'' She shouted shaking Brooke.

''Calm down, I didn't know that he was going to take her off like that!'' Brooke said defending herself.

''Your cousins are crazy like you.'' Butch whispered in my ear sending shivers down my spine.

''I know, but I love them.'' I smiled and he smiled back making me blush.

''What do you think they're talking about?'' Blossom asked referring to Mitch and Robin.

''Maybe how Robin kept this little secret from him.'' Brick suggested and Blossom looked at him like he was insane.

''She didn't keep anything from him, she just got a crush on him yesterday.'' Blossom defended Robin.

''You sure about that smarty pants?'' He asked her and she was about to retaliate until she stopped herself.

''No, not really.'' Blossom gave into defeat showing that we really didn't know when Robin's feelings for Mitch came about.

''Exactly.'' Brick said smiling in triumph. Blossom just glared at him.

''I can sense the tension.'' Bubbles said to me looking worried.

''What do you suppose we do about it?'' I asked her afraid of the answer.

''Sing.'' She replied smiling and suddenly got on top of the table.

 **Sorry. By: Justin Bieber**

 **Oh oh oh oh oh oh , oh oh oh oh oh oh**

 **Bubbles: You gotta go and get angry at all of my honesty. You know I try but I don't do too well with apologies. I hope I don't run out of time could someone call a referee. Cause I just need one more shot have forgiveness. You know I know that I made those mistakes maybe once or twice. Not once or twice I mean maybe a couple of hundred times. So let me oh let me redeem oh redeem myself tonight. Cause I just need one more shot at second chances.**

She started to sing like nobody's business and was gaining a lot of attention. I don't know why she chose this song, but it was great and I was starting to move to the music. The next thing I know, I'm pulled on top of the table with my blonde sister singing and dancing.

 **Buttercup: Is it too late now to say sorry? Cause I'm missing more than just your body. Oh oh oh. Is it too late now to say sorry? Yeah I know all that I let you down, is it too late to say sorry now?**

 **Bubbles: Oh oh oh, oh oh. Sorry yeah. Oh oh oh oh. Sorry. Yeah I know all that I let you down is it too late to say sorry now?**

We sang and danced our hearts out and everyone soon joined in. We had a way of pulling in a crowd and I could see Butch out the corner of my eye. Once our eyes met he smirked at me and I blushed and quickly looked away. Soon Brooke decided to join us being crazy.

 **Brooke: I'll take every single piece of the blame if you want me to. But you know that there is no innocent one in this game for two. I'll go I'll go and then you go you go out and spill the truth. Can we both say the words, say forget this?**

 **Bubbles: Is it too late now to say sorry? Cause I'm missing more than just your body. Oh oh oh. Is it too late now to say sorry? Yeah I know all that I let you down, is it too late to say sorry now?**

It was funny seeing all of our classmates watch us in awe as we showed off our amazing dance moves and even funnier to see how much Boomer was drooling over Bubbles as she swayed her hips to the beat. Brooke and I got off of the table and started to dance with some girls and boys from our school. Blossom couldn't stay mad and joined us. She danced with Bubbles on the table and so did Ally, Claire, and Daisy.

 **Blossom: I'm not just trying to get you back on me ( oh, no, no)**

 **Claire: Cause I'm missing more than just your body ( your body), ohh**

 **Daisy: Is it too late now to say sorry?**

 **Robin: Yeah I know all that I let you down. Is it too late to say sorry now?**

We heard Robin's voice and saw her and Mitch dancing with us. We were all having a great time and that's all that mattered. We had the whole mall turnt up and we danced harder than ever with the guys watching us. Our cousins went hard to when they saw some guys looking at them. We were amazing.

 **Buttercup: I'm sorry ( yeah) Sorry ( oh) Sorry**

 **Blossom: Yeah I know all that I let you down ( let you down) Is it too late to say sorry now?**

We finished strong and everyone cheered. Leave it to us to have everyone pumped up in only minutes.

''What was that?!'' Brick asked us once everyone calmed down. It shocked us but Blossom ran up to hug him. He wrapped his arms around her and they stayed like that.

''We have a gift.'' Bubbles smiled at Boomer who smiled back and made her blush.

''So you guys are crazy and talented?'' Mitch asked playfully and Robin hit him in the arm and kissed him on the cheek.

''Woah, woah, woah, what's going on here?'' I asked pointing to the both of them.

''Were a couple now.'' Robin announced and left me speechless.

''That's great!'' Ally jumped up and down holding Robin's hands.

''Cam down, their not getting married.'' Daisy pulled her sister away.

''I'm happy for you guys.'' Blossom smiled leaning her head on Brick's shoulder. I don't think she realized what she was doing, but he didn't seem to mind.

''Thanks.'' Mitch told her and wrapped his arm around Robin's shoulders.

''Just don't do anything stupid Mitchie.'' I glared at him using my nickname for him for emphasis.

''It's okay cupcake, we got him.'' Butch grabbed me from behind gesturing to his brothers.

''Uggh, that makes me feel so much better.'' I said sarcastically and he just chuckled, which sent shivers down my spine.

''That was so fun!'' Claire shouted like a crazy person and we just stared at her.

''Got a problem, solve it.'' She snapped and we all laughed at her goofiness.

''Let's eat!'' Brooke yelled and ran over to a pizza place. We shrugged and followed.

For the rest of the day we ate and just had fun with each other. We got to know each other and learned that the guys were on the football team and that our cousins asked the principal, before they came to our house, if they could be in charge of cheerleading this year. The crazy girls signed us up without knowing and are allowing two more girls to try out. Bubbles wasn't mad, but Robin and I were. Blossom didn't mind, but I was not wearing a short skirt that had guys drooling. I wouldn't mind if Butch was the one looking though. ( WHAT?!)

Anyways, we headed home at 9:00 and just watched Netflix for the rest of the night.

''Today was great and full of surprises.'' Brooke said glancing at Robin who carefully got up and walked slowly towards the kitchen, before running towards the stairs faster than me on a track.

''Oh no you don't!'' Brooke was faster than Robin somehow and tackled her to the ground.

''What did you talk about?'' She asked her and Robin shook her head ferociously.

''What?!'' Brooke asked again and Robin broke.

''He asked me about my feelings and it turned out that he felt the same. We talked it over and he asked me to be his girlfriend. I said yes and here I am, being pinned down on the floor by a crazy person!'' Robin yelled in Brooke's face and she glared and got off of her.

''You guys are a cute couple.'' Brooke smiled and Bubbles clapped for some odd reason. She's crazy.

''You weigh more than you look.'' Robin smiled back and wrapped her arms around Brooke who stalked over to the couch and continued to watch it with us.

''I'm sleepy.'' I yawned and Blossom came and picked me up. She always did this.

''Come on sleepy heads.'' She said, and Ally turned off the TV. We all went up the stairs and Blossom placed me into my bed. We were all too tired, so we all crashed in my room for the night. It was like the sleepover's we use to have when we were little.

''Robin has a boyfriend.'' Bubbles moaned in her sleep and Robin kicked her stomach. Bubbles giggled and I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

 **ROBIN'S P.O.V**

Sunday flew by quick and it was now Monday. When our parents got home they didn't even question our attire. Parents always find out though, I know they will and the boy's will get in more trouble also.

''I'm bored.'' Buttercup groaned as we were sitting in the auditorium for an announcement. We missed classes for this and I was more than happy.

''Shut up.'' Daisy told her and Buttercup hit her arm playfully.

''Guess who?'' I felt a pair of hands go over my eyes and i instantly knew who it was, but I decided to play a little.

''Is it SpongeBob?'' I asked and held in a laugh.

''Nope.'' Mitch said and I guessed again.

''Is it Ally?'' Ally gasped and I laughed.

''Mitch?'' I said and felt a pair of lips on my own in a passionate kiss that tasted like grapes and fresh vanilla.

''I don not sound like SpongeBob.'' Mitch smirked and I giggled.

''Of course not, you're not extremely sweet like him.'' I teased and he held his hand over his chest like he was hurt.

''Aww babe.'' He pouted and I smirked. The guys sat beside us and smirked for some reason.

''Wipe those smirks off of your faces.'' Buttercup pointed to Butch and he tried to bite her finger which she puled away in time and growled.

''Easy tiger, were just excited that it's Monday.'' Brick smiled and Blossom raised a brow.

''Nobody should ever say that, unless it's your birthday or wedding.'' She said and he smiled even wider.

''Can it be both?'' He asked and Blossom blushed madly and turned her head.

''Can you guys please stop keeping secrets?'' Bubbles pouted and Boomer held her hands. It was cute.

''You'll know soon.'' He said reassuring and Bubbles just smiled and rested her head on his shoulder.

''Aww, I want to barf.'' Butch said and Buttercup jabbed him in the arm.

''Look.'' Claire pointed to the same lady that was in the cafeteria on the first day. She had on a black and white suit and you could see her eyes this time. They were a pretty brown and a short man was with her this time. He wore a suit with a little hat with one lens of a pair of glasses. ( **AN: I DON'T KNOW WHAT THE MAYOR'S HALF GLASSES THINGY IS CALLED** ).

''Welcome students and I would like to thank you for being here. We are the secretary's of the school and are in charge of announcements. This week is spirit week and each day will have something new. We hope you participate and enjoy!'' The short man said and with that they left.

''Son of a bitch.'' Buttercup glared at the guys.

''Language.'' Claire said sternly and Buttercup growled.

''Welcome to Townsville, Miami Performing Arts.'' Brick said and all of us glared and inwardly smirked.

This was crazy but it was our life now and I loved it.

* * *

We were now on the football field for tryouts and the football team were practicing also.

''Can't we just pick the two girls and get this over with?'' Daisy groaned and Claire glared at her.

''You know it doesn't work like that.'' She said and quickly smiled at all of the girls that were waiting in line to try out.

''Let's do this.'' She smiled and gestured for the first girl to come up...

Hours went by and we still hadn't found the right girls. Some even went in pairs and weren't good. The only reason we were already on the team was because we were on the squads at our old school's and tried out for the head of the cheerleading and sports department to be mentors. We were all leader material, but Claire and Bubbles were chosen and this was more of their kind of thing anyways.

''How much longer?'' Buttercup asked exasperated.

''Just two more.'' I told her and as soon as I said that two girls came up.

They were beautiful like us and had great bodies. The first girl had silver whitish hair with silver eyes with her hair down. The second girl had chocolate brown hair like me and electric blue eyes. They were both wearing shorts and a shirt.

''Hi, what are your names?'' Bubbles asked nicely.

''I'm Bell.'' The girl with the silver eyes said smiling.

''I'm Bunny.'' The girl with the electric blue eyes said smiling also.

''Show us what you got.'' Blossom smiled and urged them on.

''We could use one more person for this.'' Bell said and all of us looked at each other.

''I'll help.'' Blossom smiled and joined them.

''When your ready.'' I smiled and they began.

 **Bang Bang, By: Jessie J, Ariana Grande, Nicki Minaj.**

 **Bell: She got a body like an hourglass but I can give it to you all the time. She got a booty like a Cadillac but I can send you into overdrive oh. You've been waiting for that. Stop, hold up, swing your bat. See anybody could be bad to you, You need a good girl to blow your mind, yeah.**

Bell started off swaying her hips to the beat and started dancing all around. She was really good and had a vibe to her that said, I want it all, but I'm not a total diva. We'll see about that.

 **All: Bang Bang into the room ( I know you want it) Bang Bang all over you ( I'll let you have it) Wait a minute let me take you there ( ah) Wait a minute 'til ya ( ah) Bang Bang there goes your heart ( I know you want it) Back, back seat of my car ( I'll let you have it) Wait a minute let me take you there ( ah) Wait a minute 'til ya ( ah)**

 **Bunny: She might have let you hold her hand I'm school but I'mma show you how to graduate. No, I don't need to hear you talk the talk. Just come and show me what your Momma gave (Oh yeah). You've got a very big shh, Mouth but don't say a thing. See anybody could be good to you, You need a bad girl to blow your mind.**

Bunny started to dance seductively and was adding her own moves in. She had a vibe that said, I'm a tomboy, but I know how to be sexy when I want. She looked fun.

 **All: Bang Bang into the room ( I know you want it) Bang Bang all over you ( I'll let you have it) wait a minute let me take you there ( ah) Wait a minute 'til ya ( ah) Bang Bang there goes your heart ( I know you want it) Back, back seat of my car (I'll let you have it) Wait a minute let me take you there ( ah) Wait a minute 'til ya ( ah) ( you know what girls? Let me show you how to do)**

 **Blossom: It's Myx Moscato, it's frizz in a bottle. It's Nicki full throttle, it's oh, oh. Swimming in the grotto, we winning in the lotto. We dipping in a pot of blue foam, so. Kitten so good, it's dipping on wood. Get a ride in the engine that could, go. Batman robbin' it, bang bang, cockin' it Queen Nicki dominant, prominent. It's me, Jesse and Ari. If they test me they sorry. Ride us up like a Harley, then pull of in this Ferrari. If he hanging we banging, Phone ranging, he slanging. It ain't karaoke night but get the mic 'cause I'm singing**

 **B to the A to the N to the G to the uh B to the A to the N to the G to the hey**

 **Bell: See anybody could be good to you, You need a bad girl to blow your mind, your mind ( okay)**

 **All: Bang Bang into the room ( I know you want it) Bang Bang all over you ( I'll let you have it) wait a minute let me take you there ( ah) Wait a minute 'til ya ( ah) Bang Bang there goes your heart ( I know you want it) Back, back seat of my car ( I'll let you have it) Wait a minute let me take you there ( ah) Wait a minute 'til ya ( ah)**

They were amazing together and Blossom added some great moves they all danced in sync and went hard. The football team was watching them and looked impressed. Mitch was looking at me watch them, so I didn't mind.

 **Blossom: Yo, I said Bang, bang. Bang, bang, bang, bang. Bang, bang, bang. Bang, bang, bang, bang.**

 **All: Bang Bang there goes your heart ( I know you want it) Back, back seat of my car ( I'll let you have it) Wait a minute let me you there ( ah) Wait a minute 'til ya ( ah)**

They finished strong and were breathing heavy. Bell and Bunny showed off some great moves and they did cartwheels and tons of flips in between. They were cheerleader material.

Blossom joined us again and we all gave each other a look. I stepped up to Bell and Bunny.

''Girls I'm sorry, but...'' The suspense was unbearable and nerve racking. Their faces were sad and full of despair, until...

''YOU MADE THE SQUAD!'' I shouted and they were estatic. They jumped up and down like fan girls and dragged me along with them.

''Thank you, thank you, thank you!'' They hugged me and ran to hug the others. We finally completed our cheerleading squad.

''You guys were great.'' Blossom smiled and hugged them.

''Thanks, you won't regret this.'' Bunny jumped up and down. She was energetic.

''Yeah, we'll make you proud.'' Bell was holding Ally's hands. She wasn't a total diva after all.

''Yay, now we can't practice.'' Bubbles said grinning wider than ever.

''Come on.'' Buttercup and Daisy started the stretch's

* * *

 **BUBBLE'S P.O.V**

The rest of the day was just everyone relaxing until spirit week started tomorrow. We got to know Bell and Bunny and they were great. We had only been at the school for two weeks and had already made like 10 best friends.

''What now?'' Brooke asked throwing her bag on the floor as soon as we entered the house.

''Pizza?'' Blossom suggested and we all nodded.

''Hi girls.'' Our parents came down the stairs. We didn't even know that they were there.

''Hi.'' I went up and hugged them. Our mom stroked my hair like she always did.

''Let's talk.'' Our dad said and we all went into the living room and sat down.

''What is it?'' Claire asked our parents and they smiled nicely at us.

UH OH

''How was the mall yesterday?'' Our mom asked and all of our faces went pale.

''Great.'' Robin gritted through her teeth and our parents faces went dark.

''Parents always find out sweethearts.'' Our mom said to all of us.

''I think you know what to do.'' Our dad said and we all went up the stairs into our rooms and locked the doors.

We were on dubble punishment and it was going to be misery.

''Thanks for the pizza!'' We could hear our parents voice's from downstairs. They were enjoying the pizza that I cooked.

''Uggh.'' I groaned into my pillow and Ally rubbed my back.

''It's okay pumpkin.'' She said in a southern accent and made me laugh a little.

''Whatever.'' I threw a pillow at her and we ended up having a pillow fight.

We might have been on dubble punishment, but it sure didn't feel that way at all.

* * *

 **HI!**

 **THAT WAS THE LONGEST CHAPTER THAT I HAVE EVER DONE AND I LOVED IT.**

 **HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT AND I KNOW THAT BUNNY IS SUPPOSE TO HAVE PURPLE EYES AND ROBIN IS SUPPOSE TO HAVE BLUE EYES, BUT I DIDN'T WANT IT TO BE LIKE THE CARTOON SO I SWITCHED IT UP AND DID IT MY WAY.**

 **HOPE YOU CAN GET USED TO IT AND LEARN TO LOVE THEM JUST THE WAY THEY ARE!**

 **HAPPY NEW YEAR!**


End file.
